


jangmi's wish

by naoscorner



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - BTS Outcast, BTS AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Jin - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Other, Rm, alternative universe, bts - Freeform, bts fanfiction, j-hope - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, suga - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoscorner/pseuds/naoscorner
Summary: six years after her death, jangmi's ghost appears in hopes that her childhood friends can help her remember and fulfill her wish so she can move on to the afterlife.





	1. jangmi’s wish.

**JEON JANGMI** had always dreamed of becoming a princess like the ones in the fairytales. the thought of finding her own Prince Charming and having her own happy ending made her small self nothing but excited.

but just like in the fairytales, a big and bad evil swooped in and stopped the girl from growing up and doing what she dreamed of. the small and cheerful girl that always succeeded into wiggling her way into peoples heart, met her sad ending at the mere age of 10. she might of lived a short life, but the impact of her death was big on certain people.

her childhood friends were nothing but devastated. their small innocent brains couldn't comprehend that the small girl they once loved and looked after was gone and was never coming back. the girl they spent playing with for countless of hours during summer vacation and the school year, was taken away and didn't have a way to get back.

before her end, jangmi did manage to leave three things behind for her friends.

the first thing was her baby brother, (whom they all protected alongside minseo) jungkook, who resembled her in some ways. the second, was the everlasting and precious memories that they made together while their were kids. and the third, was simply her wish.

real life was far from the fairytales jangmi's mother used to read to her during bedtime. time seemed to pass by in a blink of an eye and next thing you know it's been six years since the accident and everyone has gone their separate ways. it's been six years since everyone saw jangmi for the last and final time.

but, during that sixth year of her departure, jangmi seems to come back for one reason and one reason only,

jangmi came back to fulfill her wish.


	2. summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six years after her death, jangmi's ghost appears in hopes that her childhood friends can help her remember and fulfill her wish so she can move on to the afterlife.

**SUMMER.**

summer was jangmi's favorite season. out of the four seasons, summer gifted her and her friends two months of no school and pure fun and freedom. her summers were filled with nothing but happiness and laughter. summer was the reason behind all of hers and her friends great memories. but summer was also a huge reminder of her death.

to 15 year old jungkook, summer now meant two things. first, it was the season that brought nothing but pain and sadness to him and his family. and secondly, this summer was the summer that he would be entering his first year of high school as a freshman.

high school was something the young boy looked forwards to since he was a kid. to jungkook's 9 year old brain at that time, high school finally meant that you were a "cool kid" thinking back to it, present jungkook wanted to laugh at his younger self for even thinking that. jangmi would've been a junior if she was still around.

a hurried but quick knock pulled jungkook out of his small daydream. before he could even utter a word, the short girl with the biggest smile had barged into his room. jungkook could only stare as she stood in front of his now closed bedroom door. kang minseo was the only person that jungkook still talked to that belonged to their old friend group. both teens were the same age, minseo being three months older than jungkook.

both teens looked at each other in complete silence, jungkook's blank face stared back at minseo's grinning one. finally the boy rose a brow in question which made the girl move from her spot. she plopped down on his bed causing him to slightly shift in place.

"guess what!" minseo beamed, her face all up in jungkook's personal space. flicking her forehead jungkook could only frown. minseo pouted as she rubbed her now reddening forehead. she knew how sensitive the boy could get during that specific season, but she tried her best to get his mind off of things. dropping her hands to her lap, she began to grin again, "the arcade in town is having a special today!"

jungkook could only blink. the arcade? how old were they? nine? jungkook noticed the girl beginning to shift in her spot as the silence began to stretch longer than they both desired. he finally decided to speak up, "...so?"

minseo began to whine. "what do you mean, so? we have to goooooooooo" the kang girl stretched out the vowel until she began to turn slightly red from the lack of oxygen. knowing that she wasn't going to give up and will eventually start again after taking in air, jungkook reluctantly agreed. "okay! okay!" a small cheer escaped the girl's red tinted lips as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

as much as jungkook wanted to stay home and mope around, he knew minseo would drag him out by force if she had to. it had happened before in the past and jungkook didn't want to repeat that incident ever again.

cade's arcade was the only arcade that they had in town. considering it was the 21 first century and most people stayed home playing with their own devices, cade's arcade had begun to lose its customers. the once busy arcade had become a literal ghost town. so to attract customers again, the owner thought that it was a great idea to announce a special.

min yoongi sat behind the counter with a frown etched on his tired face. he hated his job. but because of his job he was able to afford the things he wanted. cade's arcade had been a special place to yoongi's younger self. it was the place he spent most during the summer with his friends. well, the people who once were his friends. these days yoongi was only close to hoseok. the rest of his old friends he could care less for now.

speaking of hoseok, yoongi watched from his spot at the boy who was the only "customer" in the arcade. jung hoseok stood in front of the game of pac-man, smashing the buttons and pulling at the handle randomly, his tongue slightly sticking out as he concentrated on the game.

hitting the buttons on last time, hoseok let out a yell. "fuck!" a frustrated groan escaped the boy's mouth as he glared at the machine. he turned to look at his best friend who was now looking at him with an amused face. "that game is a scam!" the younger whined as he made his way to his friend. yoongi could only shrug, "life's a scam"

hoseok began to pout, "i spent my last five dollars on that stupid game!" yoongi could only laugh. before he could say anything, the bell chimed signaling that someone had arrived. lifting his eyes from the boy in front of him and towards the door, his smile faltered. hoseok noticed his friends expression and turned to look at what the older boy was looking at.

at the door of cade's arcade stood none other than jeon jungkook and kang minseo. both teens stood frozen in their spots as their stared at their old childhood friends who were also frozen in place. the air had turned awkward. jungkook coughed, "m-minseo im hungry. let's go to bruno's" before the girl could protest she had been dragged away from the arcade door.

yoongi and hoseok turned to look at each other before bursting into laughter. "dude, that was so awkward!" hoseok wheezed as he smacked his palm on the counter. yoongi nodded as he began to calm down.

"it seems as if little ggukie and minnie have grown up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to JANGMI'S WISH! this fanfic was inspired by the anime anohana: the flower we saw that day. a brief explanation before you guys continue, the ages of the characters will be altered for this fanfiction. everyone will be in their respected grade according to their age. im using the american school system since that's where i live. if you guys are somehow confused about something, feel free to ask and ill try to answer best to my knowledge. excuse any spelling errors, i will try to come and proof read in the near future, but for now bare with me. i hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and spread it around!
> 
> lowercase intended.


End file.
